Wings Fluttering
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Fic-set response to Girlofeverycolor's Cruel Lives, which is a 30 Day Writing Challenge, every chapter about a different Bleach Canon character. Many categories, different character for each chapter. First up: Aizen; God is a Butterfly.
1. God is a Butterfly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach, ownership belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Fic-set response to Girlofeverycolor's _Cruel Lives_; 30 Day Writing Challenge**, every chapter about a different Bleach character. Not sure I'll managed a fic for a day, but it's fun! Three rules for me: _One_: put music of shuffle (oh, I have so many playlists), _Two_: never pass the 2000 word count (which I was certain I did but apparently not! so ha!), _Three_: one fic each two days at _least_!

**Chapter one:** Aizen Souske

* * *

><p><em>God is a Butterfly<em>

Aizen's odd transfiguration to butterfly made a whole lot more sense than people assumed.

Most Insects don't have brains or the ability to feel emotions the same way other animals do. Their comprehension of the world is completely different, they do not have a self purpose for their existence, no goal, the only thing deriving them to live is pure Instinct. They cannot feel love or hate, and pain and danger is an instinctual reaction by nerves rather than brain and heart.

They just live until they die, a life as short as few days.

Insects exist not for the animal or human, but the World. They're part of the ecological system, like flowers. They are small and replace yet completely necessary. You kill hundreds of them each day yet there would still be billions of billions left, and the world would just greatly deteriorate without them.

In Soul Society, Hell butterfly are messengers, expandable and necessary, taken for granted. In the Living World, they are God's eyes. Their life is short, they flutter around from flower to flower and everything they see the Soul King sees. When one dies, other replaces him.

Do butterflies feel pain? can they feel fear? Love? Joy? Hurt? Or do they see world as a fleeting thing, like a dream through fog? A God who uses such creatures as his own eyes, can _he _feel these emotions? Can a God like that really be the linchpin holding the universe together?

Aizen saw what other people didn't. He realized the insane fragility this unstable universe exists in. It would make prefect sense for the man who hates God and claims the crown to be a Butterfly, wouldn't it?

_..._

_I do not know whether I was a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man._

_—Zhuangzi_

* * *

><p>God, I've been itching to get this idea out of my system for months!<p> 


	2. Be Prepared!

**Song**: Lion King - Be prepared. **Character**: Mainly Hiyori.

Umm, not the first song I expected to pop up xD. Hiyori immediately came to mind. So, think that when they came down ot the Living world it was hundred years earlier, the attire and technology was different. I wonder how long it took Urahara to set up his shop?

* * *

><p>"Ok Wimps, I want two straight rows, spines straight, chins high and <em>Attention<em>!"

"Hiyori-chan! I don't think we have enough people for two rows!"

"Shut up Mashiru! Who said you can talk?!" The blond Vizard ceased from her stance and bellowed at the green-haired. She huffed and straightened again, proceeding to pace in front of them. "Now that we've established our own troupe we need a leader!" She stopped and smirked proudly. "And obviously _I'm_ the leader!"

"Who dies and claimed you King?! You're just a Lieutenant—" Shinji protested from the center of the row. Hiyori kicked him in the face with her newly acquired Living-world shoe before he finished his words.

"Shut up Baldy! Who told you you can argue?!"

He landed on his but and gripped his bleeding nose, long blond locks spreading around his shoulders. "Who's bal'?! ma hair's longer tha' 'ers!"

"So what? Ye're bald so I say you're bald! Besides ye don't get to argue, it was _yer_ Vice-captain's fault we're in this fucked up situation so shut up!" she yelled in his face. Shinji sent her a glare, eye twitching in irritation. She smirked satisfied.

"I'm the leader now! I'm going to put you all through some intense training! Aizen and Soul Society wouldn't know what hit them! be prepared Soul Society! _Muhahahaha_!"

The Vizards sighed deeply. Lisa stared bored, picking her ear with her pinky.

Then she turned around and walked away.

"Huh! W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"Shop-lifting. I heard there are some good H' product here in the Living world. Besides, if there should be a leader I vote for Shinji. Like you said, it's _his _Lieutenant." She stopped and eyed them over her shoulder. "Unless anyone else wants that annoying responsibility. Remember that when Soul Society discoverer we're still alive someone will have to explain things to the Soutaichou." she turned around and walked away, murmuring. "_I'm_ not planning to be the one to speak to this hard-headed old sack of wrinkles," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

She stopped when she was already at the exit.

"Also, the leader must provide us with food, money, clothes, jobs, entertaninment—"

"Shinji! The job's all yours!" Hiyori hurled her shoe at the Ex-Captain's face. Shinji groaned and twitched on the ground.

"D-'amnit, where's Kisuke and Yoruichi?! These 'astards—"


	3. Insects take over the World

**Song**: Non, actually. But it's a piece I wanted to write. **Character**: Giselle.

I swear Kubo has a thing with insects.

* * *

><p><em>Insects take over the World<em>

She (he?) watched the white-haired twitch and spasm with content sigh, moving her (his) eyes over to the bigger Shinigami, a woman. If she (he) didn't knew better Giselle would have imagined they were mother and son.

But they weren't. And that little Captain was really something. It nearly drained Giselle completely to Zombify him. How much power did he held anyway? Captain or not he was still a kid!

The other two captains were easier. Funny though, since they were bigger and bulkier. The grey-haired one looked like a real macho.

Well, she_ (he)_ won't die of that. You could cut her _(him)_ and butcher her _(him)_ and pluck off her _(his)_ arms and legs and head and that won't be enough to take her _(him)_ down. The antennas on the head will still twitch and her _(his)_ lips will smile widely. Giselle licked her (his) lips. It's such a torn on, she_ (he)_ thought, to see all these Shinigami bath in her _(his)_ blood, unable to move without Giselle's direct commend. She_ (he)_ could make them do anything!

She _(he)_ could take over the whole world like that. The planet could be blown to bits by a nuclear head and her _(his)_ body will explode to meaty, bloody chunks over the universe and she _(he)_ will still irritatingly keep twitch.

Giselle smiled, observing her growing army of corpses. You can't get rid of a cockroach that easily, and Giselle was like a whole infestation of them.


End file.
